


We could take a nap together?

by the_marathon_continues



Series: Kasius/Sinara [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Napping, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “We could...take a nap together?”
Relationships: Kasius & Sinara (Marvel), Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: Kasius/Sinara [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382368
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	We could take a nap together?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



“We could-” Kasius began then grew silent, and Sinara became alarmed because when did Kasius _ever_ stop talking? 

“- take a nap together?” he finished, his cheeks blazing indigo. 

Sinara blinked.

Was her lack of sleep causing her to hallucinate? Because unless she was going crazy, Kasius- _royal_ Kasius- just offered for her to nap. With him. Together? And whilst they’d dropped most royal protocol since the Lighthouse exile, he’s never been _this_ familiar with her. 

“I need a post luncheon nap,” Kasius continued, as he gestured to his sumptuous king-sized bed. It was piled high with fluffy white pillows and fragrant freshly washed linens. “Faulnak will be arriving later and I need to fortify myself.” 

Sinara remained silent, crossing her arms. What Kasius _needed_ , was to be rid of his troublesome brother. And to stop giving her hope that he could love her with this dratted intimacy. 

“And as for you, Sinara,” Kasius stiffened as if he could divine her thoughts. “You need to rest. I’ll take the day bed in the antechamber, of course. You can have my bed.”

“My lord-” Sinara finally spoke up. 

“You’ve saved my life, saved _me_ , many times over.” Kasius’ voice rose sharply. “Sleep. Then come down to dinner.”

“But-”

“You will be present. For all eleven courses. And you will eat,” Kasius glared, fists clenched. “And when we’re together? Call me by my name.” His cheeks colored indigo.

Sinara held his gaze even as her blood ran cold. He’d never want her to call him _Kasius_ at a formal dinner, where Kree nobles would be present to report to his father. Just when they were alone in his bedroom. 

She nodded, her breath catching. “Yes, my lord,” she said softly. She loved him, and she was a fool.

Kasius stilled, knowing he’d fucked up, but not sure what he did or how to fix it. 

He turned away abruptly, cursing his poor communication skills and wishing he could tell Sinara how he felt. That he loved her, more than his own life, and wanted her at his side forever, no matter how she’d have him. As a bodyguard, as a friend,as a confidant.

Even a lover.

But how could he approach her knowing that she’d feel obliged to say yes to him because he was her royal superior? It would be an abuse of his rank and not fair to her.

He slammed out of the room without a backward glance. 

* * *

Sinara watched him depart, robes swirling in his wake and just knew that he loved her as she loved him.

But he was out of her reach, and right now, all she could do was take accept his offer to sleep. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
